Triple Threat
by KrystalSteele
Summary: "There's nothing you can't do. You can dance, act and play piano; you're a triple threat. I'm sure you have more talents that I don't know about." More Roxion goodness! Sequel(sort of) to Dancer. Enjoy! Please fav and review!


**Zexion POV**

I sat with my back against a tree in the center of the courtyard, a book in my lap. "Hey Zexion!" I looked up to see a boy with platinum blonde hair running towards me from across the courtyard. "Zex, c'mon. Come with me to the auditorium. I heard that their department is working on the show. Axel's there." I laughed at the tall blonde sitarist, bouncing around like an excited puppy.

"C'mon! Roxas will be there too." This caught my attention more then anything else he said, "Roxas?" Demyx's eyes lit up, "Yeah! Now hurry up." I collected my books, piled them into my bag and took off across the campus with Demyx. A few minutes later, we skidded to a halt outside the auditorium's double glass doors. We walked in the lobby-like entrance and then silently down the aisle. The people on stage probably couldn't see us because only the stage lights were on.

I didn't know what their play was this year, but I figured it out when I saw the banner above the stage; Tim Burton's _Alice in Wonderland_. I looked up to see Roxas looking uncomfortable wearing a collarbone length blonde wig, a simple blue dress that went to his knees and slightly heeled black strapped heels; he was Alice I suppose. He was onstage with a red haired girl wearing a pure white dress, silver heels and black lipstick holding a white wig in her hand.

"But Ms. Sakamoto! I don't even know how to put this thing on." The quiet drama instructor said, "Don't worry Angelina, Roxas will be able to help you. He's worn plenty of wigs in his shows during his last two years here, right Roxas?" The blonde spoke for the first time, "Yeah, come with me backstage, I'll help you." Angelina followed Roxas behind the curtain and Ms. Sakamoto directed more of her students onto the stage. I quietly slinked towards the door leading backstage, opening it and taking a moment to let my eyes adjust to my darker surroundings. I crept towards the dim light I could see on the floor peeking out from under the thick, red curtains.

I heard Roxas panicked voice, "Angelina! No - hmph!" I pushed the curtain aside to see Angelina kissing Roxas, my Roxas, his sapphire eyes wide with surprise. I stood motionless for a few seconds before I moved forward and wrenched Angelina away from the immobile blonde. She stared at Roxas, completely ignoring my presence, looking for any kind of response. Roxas stood silent for a few moments before quietly saying, "Ang...um..I'm really sorry, but..." Angelina made a motion for him to stop, "Rox, you don't have to explain. I get it, I shouldn't have done that without asking." She laid a soft kiss on his cheek and walked out the door leading to the drama room instead of the auditorium, her tear-filled eyes meeting mine. After she passed, my attention went straight to the blonde, his face in his hands. I walked up slowly, but before I could speak, he said, "Damn it, we already lost our Mad Hatter, we can't afford to lose the White Queen...fuck..."

I suddenly had an idea as he said that. "Hey Rox, what if I can get you people for those parts? Do ya think Professor Aerith would mind?" Roxas thought about for it a second before saying, "You'd have to clear it with her first but go ahead." About forty minutes later, I came back with my friend Namine, she seemed just PERFECT for the White Queen. My choice for the Mad Hatter was a surprise for Roxas. Namine performed her lines, looking at the script, in front of the other cast members and Professor Aerith. After Namine, the Professor called out, "And for the role of the Mad Hatter, Mr. Zexion Miyano."

As I walked to the stage, I heard whispers of, "He's an actor too?" and "Is there anything Zexion CAN'T do?" I ignored them, focusing solely on Roxas, speaking the lines from memory alone. Afterwards, Roxas caught me and shook his head, "They're right, y'know." I knew what he meant but I smiled crookedly and said, "About what?" "There's nothing you can't do. You can dance, act and play piano; you're a triple threat. I'm sure you have more talents that I don't know about."

"Oh, I don't know about that being completely true~" "Fine. What can't you do?" I used this chance to try and get through to him as I kneeled down on my knees, took his hand, and whispered softly, "I can't make you like me..." I kissed his hand softly, my eyes looking into his. His eyes softened as he sank down to my level and a smile graced his features, "Oh, that's where you're wrong. You don't need to make me like you more then I already do." Roxas closed his eyes as his lips met mine gently, softly, just like how a first kiss should be.

_**A/N: I found this in an old journal of mine and I didn't understand why I hadn't posted it, so here it is(: I hope you like it! Please review and fav!**_


End file.
